The Art of War
by martinique
Summary: Naruto’s disappointed, Orochimaru is in Sasuke’s mind, Sakura’s lost hope. So Naruto starts a war….
1. prologue

The Art of War 

Tagline: having a moral code can be so troublesome.

Author: Starapple/Martinique

Rating: NC-17 _for gore, violence and foul language._

Pairings: None so far, possibly remain gen. If not, NaruSasu, SasuNaru with various het sub-pairings.

Summary: Naruto's disappointed, Orochimaru is in Sasuke's mind, Sakura's lost hope. So Naruto starts a war….

Prologue

---

War is art.

---

Naruto twirled the pen in his hand, allowing it to roll over scabbed knuckles that cracked open to show the pink of his wounds. And perhaps the white of his bones. He ignored the pain though, focused only on the page in front of him written in a code he had designed himself. Checking to see if his plan needed changes made to it. Whether he could still rely on one action to cause the other, to reach the end he desired. Whether his purse could afford to bribe his way into their presence, into their hearts and minds.

He'd become too good at this. Sometimes it scared him. It was going to come crashing down on him at one point, that much he knew. As long as he could delay it and reach his goal, all would be well.

Naruto stretched, bones clicking into place, the chakra in his body stirred in a brief eddy. He sagged back into the chair, breathing moving into place as it had before, the low stench of gutter from the side-street filtering in. The filth of a village at the fringes of civilization, taking its last gasps before falling into ruins, populace decimated by disease and forced conscription.

It was time to move on, _move back_.


	2. having a moral code changes things

**The Art of War**

_Tagline: having a moral code can be so troublesome._

**Author**: Starapple/Martinique

**Rating**: NC-17 _for gore, violence and foul language._

**Pairings**: None so far, possibly remain gen. If not, NaruSasu, SasuNaru with various het sub-pairings.

**Summary**: Naruto's disappointed, Orochimaru is in Sasuke's mind, Sakura's lost hope. So Naruto starts a war….

NB: Spoilers up to the most recent manga chapter, possibly for the entire fic if the canon proves helpful.

**Chapter 1: having a moral code changes things**

_---_

_"Are you prepared to understand your choices?"_

_"I'm… not sorry."_

_---_

Naruto shifted the pack on his bag, taking a moment to steady himself on the grassy knell he was attempting to straddle. Everything felt too heavy to bear today, and the sun was as unforgiving as usual.

There was no change. He ignored the other three behind him. Yamato had the foresight to leave him to his own disappointment. To his own disgust and growing hatred of his inability to bring back Sasuke.

Too late. That's what they were. But he had seen enough, and there was a chance. He'd have to wait for another day. Yamato refused to chase after them. Understandably. They were far too deep in enemy territory, and their intel was barely _covering_ their foray into it in the first place. Still, it burnt. Especially with Sakura and Sai there, they had all failed together, but it hadn't been the end.

That's what dragged. It never felt like it was the end. There was still that glimmer of hope at the end of life that kept them going. Naruto was starting to wonder. What was the point of keeping childhood dreams alive?

Konoha was visible, sitting comfortably in its bloated state on the horizon. He itched to return, to tell them what they had found. Sasuke. But he hadn't been himself, and somehow he wanted to be there when Yamato told Tsunade this, so that he could tell Tsunade that Sasuke was still there. That the lisp had given way to the crisp tones of the Konoha accent. It wasn't over yet.

Everything in his body burnt, and all he wanted to do was find somewhere to hide so he wouldn't have to face the world. He could pretend that everything was fine.

And he would become stronger. He'd do everything in his power. Because promises were promises, and he'd do what he could to make it all come true. He wanted the fucking happy ending. Just for once. Just to go back to times were his greatest worry was whether he could get Sakura out on a date, whether he'd be able to keep up with Sasuke.

This was killing him, he knew it could just be the lack of sleep, the twisted voice of _Sasuke_ in his mind, mixed with the forever-looped _"on a whim"_. It burnt, bringing up bile that he struggled to swallow. Taking deep breaths, he steadied himself, turning to look back at the rest of his team. Yamato looked the same as usual. Calm and repressed. Naruto knew, knew from Sasuke that faces like that hid dark desires and the worst kind of consequences. What was his poison? Sai marched next to Sakura, he didn't seem all that affected either. But it was hard to tell, even with the effort Sai made. He couldn't trust and it was all moving too slowly.

He took in Sakura slowly. She seemed as dejected as he did. There was an air of defeat, of finality around her. As if this was the last time she'd be able to do this. Naruto didn't want to see it; tried to ignore the tell-tale signs on her face. That steady mask. He wanted to shake her out of it.

Instead, he cleared his throat. "Another ten clicks."

The reaction was negligible. A sigh forced itself out of his lungs, no longer constricted, and he turned back to the horizon. Steeled himself for the quick march.

* * *

Sakura cast her eyes to the floor, the dull throb of the _fox-wound_ a steady reminder of everything wrong in her life. The gates of Konoha beckoned, a beacon that drew her to it. She couldn't wait to be back, to see her family, to see Ino and Tsunade. Be back within the safety of the fold. She was strong, but the last few months had taken a deep toll on her, forced her to think long and hard about what she wanted from life. At her age, chasing after some teenage boy gone wrong. She had a strong sense of justice, and she knew about bonds and family. He was family. But he had hurt her, and then later _Orochimaru-Sasuke_ had done the same. And despite everything she didn't know what to do, didn't know whether she should still be fighting for him.

Walking through the wooden gate, Sakura thought of a hot bath, a cooked dinner. She thought of home and being everything to Konoha like she wanted. But Sasuke wasn't part of that. She couldn't chase after him, and _Naruto_ wouldn't understand. He shouldn't chase after him either, because she could see it was breaking him. And he would break from the inside out, like she'd seen in her dreams. It would force itself out of his stomach, thick and slimy and _furry_, would break him from the inside and strip his skin raw off his bones. It would kill him and she'd be watching as Orochimaru-Sasuke laughed crazily. And she could see Sasuke, but that wouldn't change anything, not now. She had to watch and learn because Naruto would need saving, and him she _could_ save. It was more important, and she needed to be somewhere where she could learn and put a plan into action.

They came to a junction further down, and as one, the unit held its ground.

Sakura broke rank, stepping away from the formation towards her home.

"See you for debriefing." Was all she said. It was all she felt she could say, eyes twisted up to the left of them, and still out of the corner of her eye she could see Naruto scuffing his foot in the dirt-stamped road, studying some far off point on the horizon. His eyes were always trained on it. As if it held promises, or perhaps monsters. She didn't know.

"Right." Yamato nodded. Sai offered a half-smile – it still looked alien to his face.

Nodding too, Sakura took a swift glance at Naruto's unresponsive figure and moved out towards her house.

* * *

Tsunade pointedly ignored the man standing in front of her. It was rather difficult, considering the large hand he had stamped upon her reports; the mass of white hair. He was literally crackling with anger.

She didn't care though. This was something she couldn't budge on. It was the best way to go about it. Considering the tenuous position the Fire kingdom was in, this was the best she could do with Akatsuki rampaging around the countryside, and Orochimaru masquerading as Sasuke – Konoha was spread thin and endangered. The last she would do is let Jiraiya take chances with the people of her village. She would see them through it. She wouldn't let this die, it was in her blood to protect. She wouldn't fail.

So she ignored Jiraiya, which did nothing for his mood or sense of humour. But that was to be expected. They only came to blows about their work, and it would always be short and bitter. They didn't like the way the other operated, but then, that was reflected in their chosen professions. And he liked to get right to the middle of things, in the thick stench of it all. Something she avoided at all costs because let's face it, who really wants to go to war anyway? And so they stood, constantly in opposition but today she was damned if she was going to rise to the bait, and would he take his hands off her papers before she was forced to pry it off finger by finger.

"Tsu. I'll do it." He said evenly, as if that would be it. As if by using his little pet name for her would change anything about their relationship in the stark world.

"You know why that's not a possibility." She bit back the anger that threatened to burst forward and swallow him while. She went on: "I need you stop reading all the material that comes into this office. I'm glad you have those skills, but it is starting to border on the _annoying_."

She let him hear how _annoying_ really stood for _treasonous_.

"We could do this. Clean. Clinical. Just the way you want." She knew exactly what to say to that.

"Really? The _last_ time I sent you and your team out on a mission there were five reports of _separate_ incidences, all along your route. No one actually figured you out, but I would hardly call that a _quiet_ assignment, which is exactly what I asked it to be. So no, I don't think you can do this, and I certainly don't think you can do this the way I want." She replied, evenly, stopping herself from grinding her teeth together in repressed anger.

"The ones you're intending to send are green. They don't know the first thing about bribing people. At the very least, send someone with deep-cover experience. This isn't some retirement-shtick for ex-Anbu, this requires a completely different skill-set." He looked at her, waiting for her to reply. Waiting for the inevitable anger.

"Are you questioning my choice?" She cocked her head at him. Dangerously quiet. And perhaps this was the warning. He should stop pushing. He _should_ but Jiraiya didn't like to listen to his first instinct. It was the survival instinct, the one that led him safely to dry land. But in this case he really wanted to see what paddling a little longer would do. She'd already tried to kill him once…. The second time he'd see her coming.

"What? Do you think I'm standing her because I want to; instead of writing this novel? Shit Tsunade, I'm trying to help. If the elders aren't letting you do what needs to be done, then just send me. Send me along with the team if that is what it takes. I'll get the job done. I'll find the other two jinchūriki and make sure they don't fall into the Akatsuki's hands."

"Last time I checked you do as you please anyway. You're still not officially on the village register, though you certainly act as if you are." She seemed resigned. Perhaps he had hit home somewhere.

"So you're ok with that then?" He regarded her flinty eyes and saw the defiance lurking there. He loved her for the stubbornness but times like this her obstinate nature was a hindrance.

"No. What I want is for you to take over Naruto's team, so that I can send Yamato somewhere else. Now that _is _being blocked by the elders. If you don't mind, I need to get on with my work. If you hadn't noticed, I'm actually trying to do it for once." She bit out.

"Naruto?" he lightly pondered. "Well, he's too loud to take with me, not a sense of stealth in him. Not really. Not that I bothered to try and teach it to him. Perhaps I shall take him with me –"

"Don't annoy me. And don't act like you didn't read the report Yamato handed in. He's not in a state of mind to go anywhere again. In any case, the Elders want to keep him around the village for a while. See how his seal is developing. That's why I want you to take over their team." Tsunade rubbed at the bridge of her nose, an admission of tiredness and being on the cusp of defeat. Everything was a struggle, and he was the last person she wanted that with.

A slight pause. "He's stronger than he looks. Besides, he thrives out there. It'll make him forget about Orochimaru and Sasuke. You know it helped for us to leave Konoha. To not see the places we used to meet up at. To come back and make new memories. I'll … come back and _see_ Naruto. No promises about taking them over though. That'll depend." Jiraiya insisted.

"Just… fine. Thank you." Tsunade replied, because she knew that what she'd gotten out of this response was better than what she should have been given. Jiraiya stalked towards the door, intent on getting on with packing, stopping at the door to look back at Tsunade.

Eternally young.

"You know, I only want the best for this village as well." He reminded her.

"I know. I know you do 'Aiya, but you cut it so fine – I fear sometimes that I won't see you again." She said this without tears in her eyes, but he knew how much it cost her to say that. And he was thankful because of it. Told him that there was still a chance beyond all of this – but then again, that was one chance he was definitely afraid to take again. Tsunade was the loser, not him.

Jiraiya nodded at her, shutting the door quietly as he left.

**Author's notes:** Hi guys. I'm back again. Seems I like epics. This one has a plan too, and is based on the latest chapters. It will be long, and I hope I can write up a huge chunk of it before I go back to school in October. I'm trying to write from more character's points of view. Mainly because this storyline requires twisty motives and interlocking agendas. So yeah. If there's a character you feel I've ignored (not hard, considering the naruto verse) that could be interesting... just say. I'll try and write them in too.

This should be long. Possibly longer than The Little Things, but hey, what can I say? I already have eleven chapters planned out, and The Little Things started out with 6 chapters and ballooned to 15. I know I'm being vague on the plot and the timeline, but just ... go with the flow for the time being. The threads will all tie up (I hope!).

Depending on how the manga chapters run, a lot will be incorporated from it into this timeline. Therefore, spoilers ahoy, okay?


	3. what price glory?

**The Art of War **

by: Starapple/Martinique.

A/N: This thing is officially fighting me, tooth and nails. I get the feeling I don't have the energy to write this for the time being.

**Disclaimer**: Just for fun, the usual, no claim to ownership is being made etc. **  
**

**Chapter 2: what price glory?**

---

The survival instinct of humankind is too strong for absolute destruction.

---

This time it is a cliff face, impassive and rude to the very sky, jutting up arrogantly. Orochimaru meanders towards the hidden entrance, careful to keep a mask of objective patience up, to _mask_ the pain in his head. Because he hasn't told anyone yet that something has gone horribly wrong – and at this thought, there's the hazy laughter of Sasuke and Orochimaru breaks to frown once more.

Kabuto doesn't notice. He's tired from the march and it is just as well. Kabuto is a little bit too clever. He stole him from Sasori, but he let himself be stolen, which makes all the difference. And again, he's too clever. He'd realise something is wrong, jump ship and why couldn't Sasuke die like all the others? What had gone wrong?

There's that voice in the back of his head and it is like an all-out war in his head. Distracting him from his various goals. Learn all the jutsus. Distracting him from everything, and if the way he now moved at night meant anything, Sasuke had control over his – _mine_ – body, something that didn't sit well with him. He would have to… subtly investigate what had gone wrong. And then somebody would have to die. But he needed Kabuto; couldn't think of a reason why the younger man would betray him. In some ways he saw a lot of himself in Kabuto. The so-called arrogance, complete disregard for human life in the pursuit of scientific excellence. _Curiosity_, some had once termed it. _Abnormal_ is what they had said. But there again, hadn't he succeeded? That Yamato was evidence of that.

What he didn't think, not anymore, not since Sasuke had started thinking, throwing it in his face for him, is that maybe, just maybe, he was the _experiment_ now.

He'd never be a victim, that much he would guarantee.

The pressure on his head waned a little as Sasuke backed off, perhaps done with teasing him. Always quiet when something reminded him of Naruto. He was a dumb brat, but he'd seen what he wasn't sure Kabuto with his glinting glasses and bat's ears had noticed, his changed stance, his bearing, his speech. Even he forgot how his voice used to sound.

He needed to get to his books, neatly waiting for him. Kabuto, his mortal companion stood next to him, waiting for him to open the door into their snakes' den.

Taking the lead for the first time since the uncomfortable incident a few days back, Orochimaru made the necessary seals to dismantle traps and mind-tricks; opening the door in the process.

A torch flickered in the tunnel at the disturbance. An unsteady flicker, and deep in his mind the chaotic giggle of the Uchiha at his family's affinity.

"Kabuto." Orochimaru lisped, voice firm and self-assured, toying and clinging like he always wanted. "Do not disturb me."

He strode forward, not looking back at his lackey. Kabuto was more than that, he knew that now. He'd become his right hand, and that made him dangerous. He was left-handed, now, after all.

He could hear the soft shuffling steps made by Kabuto as he wound his way deeper into their temporary home, then the sudden stop as Kabuto walked like the ninja he was down a different branch of the den. Orochimaru couldn't help but admire and fear that ability of Kabuto to fool. _Dangerous_. It screamed at him.

He stumbled slightly, eyes narrowing to the floor where there were no signs of loose debris or a rock to trip over. Small mercy for Kabuto's absence. He was beginning to suspect that two brains in his body required more energy to upkeep. And the body is always the first to go, shame it wouldn't kill Sasuke off. The mind remained until the last gasping breath. He'd seen that before. That's what shinobi hung around dying comrades for. Seeing the life in their eyes dim, there to catch the last moments, paying their respects as eyes stared glassily at a loved one, or at the windows remembering all regrets.

Orochimaru never wanted to be that person. Shutting the door to his library quietly he quickly slid around the boxes blocking his path to the bookcase at the very back, holding the various documents he'd written himself to dedicate to eternity his findings. In particular the large volume on the very transfer he had once more subjected himself to a few days ago. Where'd it gone wrong?

He lit a candle.

It would be a long night, and he could tell Sasuke would be peering through _his_ eyes, soaking up all knowledge. He should have written it in a secret code, but he'd never expected to let anyone he didn't intend to see it. A dark snigger confirmed his fears. Sasuke's mind was a convolution of malevolence, and though he'd suspected – no – had capitalised on the darker parts on his mind, this maelstrom of darkness underlining his every thought had surprised him.

He had always had remnants of the others floating in his mind. But that was different, these were free standing memories, not another mind battling his for control. He was worried that the number of transfers affected the jutsu – something that worried him more than he really cared to admit. That meant his realistic life-span had just been reduced to three-years, and the only real upside to this was that he'd take the little bastard with him. He had three and a half decades of experience on the kid.

He settled himself on the floor, uncaring of the dirt, book open on the first page.

Hours later, he has reached the last page, and there's a note in handwriting he doesn't recognize. It could hardly be called a note, more like a word - 'Interesting.', and below it…. Sasuke laughs, and it echoes like an earthquake tremor in their mind, making Orochimaru lose his composure and throw the book at the dirt-wall.


End file.
